Love
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Sam and Carly talk the night before Carly and Freddie's wedding, and Freddie and Carly get married. Sam/Spencer and Carly/Freddie.


**Disclaimer**: This story is pure fiction. I have no connections with the television show _iCarly_ or any of the people who work or on with the show. I also don't own the song _Wonderful Tonight_.

* * *

Carly Shay was about to get married in less than twenty-four hours, and she was the most excited she had ever been. "Stop being so excited so we can get something to eat," Sam Shay whined.

Carly glared at her sister-in-law. "You're not helping," she snapped. She didn't know what to do until tomorrow, when she finally became Carly Shay-Benson.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're going to get married tomorrow. It's going to be the happiest day of your life. Blah blah blah. Let's go to dinner," she insisted. She was craving spaghetti and meatballs.

"What'd you do before your wedding to Spencer?" asked Carly. Sam and Spencer had been engaged for three weeks before hightailing it to Vegas. Carly, Freddie, and Socko had showed up about five minutes before the wedding.

"I freaked out and then realized that I was marrying the love of my life," Sam reluctantly admitted. She had been twenty-three upon finally realizing that she wasn't going to get over Spencer. Spencer had been thirty-six at the time. The two had finally gotten together, and married a year later. Now Sam was seven months pregnant with their second child, a little girl to be named Rose Caroline Shay.

"I can't believe we're twenty-seven now and you've been married for three years," Carly told her. She was an aunt. That was hard to believe.

"The baby won't sleep," Spencer informed his wife, coming in with Freddie. Fifteen month old Caleb Alexander Shay was in his father's arms and babbling.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Daddy isn't very good at getting you to sleep, is he?" Sam asked Caleb. The baby didn't answer because he was too busy reaching for his aunt.

Carly took her nephew out of Spencer's arms and sat down on the couch. "You're so handsome," she cooed. It wasn't a surprise that Caleb and Rose would be eighteen months apart. Carly had accidentally caught her best friend and brother on the elevator going up to the old _iCarly _studio once. That had been awkward and traumatizing.

"I can't wait until we have one of those," Freddie told her. He was going to be a good father, unlike his own and Carly and Spencer's.

Carly smiled at him. She had a little secret that she wasn't going to reveal until after the wedding tomorrow night. She knew that Freddie would be excited. "I love you," she said.

Freddie kissed her. "I love you too, Car." He couldn't imagine his life without Carly. He had known her for so long that he couldn't remember a time before her.

"You two make me sick," Sam sing-songed. Spencer struggled to hold back a laugh. He loved his wife's personality.

"They're going to scar Caleb for life," Spencer whispered. His poor little boy.

"Don't squish my baby," Sam screeched when Carly and Freddie went to go kiss again. Poor Caleb was in between them.

Carly, Spencer, and Freddie winced. Sam tended to get a little weird when she was pregnant. "We're sorry," Carly apologized. Freddie nodded.

Carly managed to get her nephew to sleep and handed Caleb back to Spencer. "Let's go eat," she told Sam.

"Finally!" Sam cried excitedly. She was starving. Pregnancy only made her hungrier, something Sam loved very much.

Fifteen minutes later, both Sam and Carly had ordered their food. "Is marriage life all that I think it's going to be?" Carly asked her.

Sam rolled her eyes. Carly had been overly emotional for a week now. She decided to answer seriously, however. "Marriage is the best thing I've ever done besides _iCarly. _I know what kind of Spencer's going to be in from his art projects. Spencer knows exactly what I want to eat. We take good care of Caleb. Rose is just going to better our marriage. Love is important. Spencer and I tried to ignore our feelings for years, but it didn't work. You need to work on your marriage," she advised.

"That's so romantic," Carly replied. She definitely couldn't wait to marry Freddie now. Despite the fact that she and Freddie had been together since they were sixteen, Sam and Spencer were one of the couples to emulate.

"When do you think you'll have a baby?" Sam questioned, taking a bite out of her bread.

Carly tried not to reveal her secret. "I don't know," she lied unconvincingly. Sam stared at her suspiciously.

"You're already pregnant!" Sam gasped. She couldn't believe it. This was great news.

"I'm two months along," Carly confessed. In seven months, she and Freddie were going to be parents. That was a little weird.

"I would hug you if I could get up," Sam informed her. She couldn't wait to be an aunt.

"Thanks," Carly answered. She knew that her sister-in-law was excited, which was very good news. Spencer would be thrilled.

"Is your dad coming in for the wedding?" Sam asked. Jonah Shay hadn't even showed up for Caleb's birth. Carly and Spencer's mother Rose had died only three weeks after Carly's birth. Jonah Shay hadn't been the same since, according to Spencer. That's why Spencer had asked for guardianship of his five year old sister the day after turning eighteen. Jonah had gladly accepted his son's offer.

Carly sighed. "I'm not sure. It's not like I care anyway. Spencer is walking me down the aisle no matter what."

"He's hurt you and Spencer a lot over the years," Sam reminded her.

"Spencer was more of a father to me than Jonah ever was," Carly declared angrily.

"What are you planning on doing on your honeymoon?" Sam wanted to change the subject. Both Spencer and Carly were bitter about their father, and Jonah was not a good subject to talk about that often.

Carly smiled at her. "We're going to Hawaii. I play to enjoy the beach before I gain too much weight. Freddie and I want to swim and just enjoy the state," she explained.

"Spencer and I didn't get to have a honeymoon," Sam told Carly.

"That's because we followed you along and wouldn't let you gamble," Carly pointed out. Spencer had been so excited about being in Vegas that he had ended up losing several times before Carly, Freddie, and Socko had banned him from playing anymore.

"Oh right," Sam remembered. No one had left her and Spencer alone until it was time for bed. She and Spencer hadn't gone to bed for hours, however.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Carly Shay-Benson tomorrow!" Carly cried. It was just now really hitting her.

"Technically, you're going to be Caroline Elizabeth Shay-Benson tomorrow," Sam said. She backed off when Carly glared at her. Carly hated being referred to by her full name.

"I'm actually going to be Freddie's wife. This is so surreal," Carly sighed. She hadn't known at the age of thirteen, after _iCarly _had first premiered, that she was going to end up falling in love with Freddie or that Sam would end up being her sister-in-law.

"I felt the same way before I married Spencer." Sam still remembered being nervous right before the wedding. Love had overpowered her nervousness, though. She had thought about Spencer's romantic proposal. He had made a sculpture that spelled out "Will you marry me, Sam?" To this day, it was one of Sam's favorite sculptures. She and Spencer still had it.

Carly and Sam returned to the Shay-Benson apartment about an hour later and began watching TV. It was Carly's last night as a single girl, so the two wanted to enjoy it. It was hard with both girls being pregnant, but they didn't care.

XXXXXX

Carly couldn't feel anything but excitement the next morning as she prepared to walk down the aisle. "Stop being so bouncy," Sam muttered. She was exhausted. Caleb had cried all night, and Rose had decided to kick her mother for hours on end. Luckily, Spencer had helped and calmed Caleb down.

"I can't help it," Carly said. She was about to marry the love of her life. She had the right to be bouncy.

"I think Spence and I are going to leave early," Sam decided. Many more sleepless nights were in their future, and she and Spencer wanted to get all the sleep they could before Rose's arrival.

"You're staying for cake," Carly insisted. She was not about to let all that food go to waste.

"The wedding's about to start," Spencer said, entering the room where the girls were getting ready.

Sam and Carly both squealed and hugged each other. "Congratulations," Sam whispered.

"You look beautiful, Baby Girl." Spencer could hardly believe that his little sister was going to get _married. _He still remembered the day his parents had brought Carly home from the hospital. He had been thirteen then, and didn't think that he needed a younger sibling. Rose had gone straight to bed. She had been diagnosed with cancer in her fifth month of pregnancy, and everyone knew that Rose wasn't going to live much longer. Spencer had been stuck with the baby when his father went to work and his mother napped. When Carly had opened her eyes to her older brother for the first time, Spencer had instantly known that he was meant to protect her.

"You're going to make me cry, Spence." Carly couldn't handle crying right now. Sam was already crying, but struggling to hide her tears. Stupid mood swings.

"I can't help it, Carly. You're going to make Freddie very happy," Spencer told her.

Carly choked back a sob. "I love you, Spence."

"I love you too, Baby Girl." Spencer knew that he'd probably end up crying. He couldn't help it.

Two minutes later, Spencer walked Carly down the aisle and gave her away to the man she loved. "Take good care of her," Spencer told Freddie.

"I will," Freddie promised. He had loved Carly since they were teenagers. He was always going to take good care of her.

"Carly and Freddie have prepared their own vows," the minister told the wedding guests. He asked Freddie to start first.

"Carly Shay, I've known you since we were five. I've loved you since we were eleven. I waited patiently for you to realize you felt the same. Not a day goes by when I don't think about how much I'm lucky you fell in love with me. You make me so happy. Happier than I ever thought possible. You're my soul mate, and I can't wait to experience so much more with you. I love you. Never forget that," Freddie vowed.

Carly really did sob this time, as did Sam. Spencer was near tears, but still holding them back. "You may go now," the minister told Carly.

Carly gave a watery smile to Freddie. "Freddie, we've been through so much over the years. You've helped me through the good and the bad. I can't imagine my life without you. You're The One. I just know that. It's hard to believe that we're up here today, but I'm glad we are. I love you, Fredward Benson."

Freddie and Carly kissed only a few moments later as they became husband and wife. Nothing could ever tear them apart.

They were bonded for life. As they danced to _Wonderful Tonight _by Eric Clapton, they reflected on the path that life had taken so far.

Carly decided not to wait to tell her new husband about her pregnancy. As soon as they finished dancing, she leaned next to his ear. "I'm pregnant," she happily informed Freddie.

Carly pulled back, and Freddie stared at his wife in shock. "I'm so happy," he replied. He had a wife now and a child on the way. Life couldn't be better.

In seven months everything would change, but the couple didn't care. They were content. They didn't care that Jonah Shay hadn't showed up, or that Cara Benson tried to warn the little kids away from the dessert table.

They only cared about each other and their unborn child at the moment, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

I'm going to write a companion piece where Freddie and Carly welcome their first child. It may even be up tomorrow.


End file.
